Changing the Fate of Uzumaki Clan
by Pheofire
Summary: To escape the pain of loss and bloodshed, to feel the love of family and to stop the barren future. Naruto with the help of his last friend rewrites the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Hope**

* * *

Naruto doesn't belong to me.

This is my First Fic and I am not proficient in English.

* * *

A figure stood in center of a crater which used to be the Konohagakura, blue eyes studied incarnate symbols surrounding him and stretching to the ends of the crater.

Sun kissed blonde hair reaching past his shoulders onto white haori ending with blue waves and 'Donryuu' (Strom Dragon) written on it, underneath the haori was a set of Konoha Jonin uniform in blue with white flank jacket and yellow trim a pair of black boots and fingerless gloves adored his hands and feet.

Lifting his eyes up the figure turned to the monument of hokages, even if the faces of the previous kages were destroyed the mountain stood strong. It was on that mountain he had buried almost all of his friends and allies from Shinobi Allied Nation Forces, looking at it his eyes glazed over thinking about where it all had gone wrong.

When Madara and Obito had resurrected Jubbi were in the process of making Madara its Jinchuriki, the Shinobi Allied Forces with all five kages and Naruto had disturbed the process and sealed a part of resurrected Jubbi into Naruto thus ruining the moons eye plan.

Enraged Madara had forced Obito into bringing him back to life using Rinnegon's Outer Path, The resurrected Madara had killed the Five Kages and more than half of Shinobi Forces who were trying to stall him so Naruto and others could escape.

In the after math of the bloodbath Naruto had became the Supreme Commander of Shinobi Forces, he had initiated guerilla warfare against Madara and his ever increasing forces of Zetsu, for every shinobi of his forces killed they had killed ten to twelve zetsu but still it was not enough, his forces had been wilted down to a mere fragment of what it used to be.

Over the course of twenty years he had tried and created many ways to strengthen his forces and striven to kill the mad man who had brought this bloodshed but it was not enough.

But even back then somehow Kurama had knew this time would come and forced him to use what little time he had to come here and create this seal on which he now stood which covered the whole crater of Konoha, This was his greatest achievement and now a last hope for humanity.

" **It's time Naruto** " deep guttural voice of Kurama came " **I will handle mine and Jubbi's chakra, it would be enough but I think it would be best if you gather Nature Chakra** ".

Without saying a word Naruto closed his eyes and stilled his body as he gathered chakra from all around him, a minute had passed by when suddenly he gained orange eye shadow and his eyes snapped open where his eyes had been blue before they had turned yellow and pupil and became toad like.

With a grunt of effort Naruto and through him Kurama released the pent-up chakra as the whole crater lit up in a great show of light as the seals flared to high intensity, by the time the light disappeared there was nothing left in the crater.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Past and Rescue

* * *

'Where am I?' was the first thought of Naruto as he slowly became conscious

His body felt like it had been in the blender, he was having a splitting headache, his throat was dry as desert, his chakra reserve was nearly depleted as he was checking his reserves, chakra started pouring back in; 'chakra replenishment seals must have kicked in' was his thought when he felt a strange emptiness .

Naruto suddenly realized the reason of emptiness he couldn't find Kurama's or Jubbi's chakra then he remembered Kurama's words when he had asked why they were going so far back in time a irritated Kurama had said ' **two same entities cannot exist at the same time '**.

A single tear appeared as he realized he had lost his last friend, as he waited for pain to reduce his heightened senses (which remained even without Kurama) caught distant sounds of chirping birds, air was untainted and carried lush smell of forest and wild flowers.

Blearily opening his eyes he caught sight of lush green trees and a stream of water, pushing his body up despite the protest of his body, made his way to the stream and greedily drank the pure water, it had been nearly twenty years since he had drunk such sweet and pure water as the water had been polluted from ongoing war.

Sating his thirst had drastically reduce his headache and fatigue, unsealing a half a dozen water bottle from a storage seal on inside of his elbow, he proceeded to fill and seal them back into the storage seal.

It was then he properly gave attention to his reflection on the water and nearly cried out in shock at seeing his twenty year old image. Calming down he tried to deduct the cause of his de-aged body and could only conclude that either releasing all of Kuubi's, Jubbi's and Nature chakra at once or using it in the **Jikan Sutor** **ī** **mu hen'i F** **ū** **in** (Time stream displacement Seal) was the most possible reason.

Deciding to find food and shelter while the sun was still out he created ten **Kage Bushin** but instead forty of the appeared sighing in frustration he relegated the task to them and lay down to rest and analyze the changes in his body.

Sending pulses of chakra throughout his body just as Sakura had shown him, he started analyzing his physical ability; it seemed that his body capability was nearly same to that of before the time jump to past.

But his chakra had drastically changed; his reserves were significantly smaller around the size of two kage's worth where it had been nearly the size of Ichibi and some how it felt denser and far calmer than usual .

Trying to see what changes his chakra has undergone, he tried to create Kage Bushin using the amount of chakra needed for one; four of his clones burst out of the smoke, dispelling them he started humming to himself. He concluded that either his chakra control had gone drastically up or his chakra was far more potent than normal or combination of both, he was leaning towards last one.

Checking to see if his chakra nature had any changes he rolled up his right sleeve and unsealed a rather large scroll from one of the storage seal on his forearm and spread it open. It had what seemed to be many more storage seals on it; selecting one underneath which 'Elemental Control' was written he unsealed it.

When the smoke of unsealing disappeared of tens of normal looking scrolls and two slightly larger scrolls appeared, selecting one of the larger scrolls he opened it up.

In the opening end of the scroll five small squares were evenly placed and connected to them was a seal stretching to almost whole of the scroll. above the five squares were five Kanji representing five elements 'Fire', 'Wind', 'lightning', 'Earth' and 'Water' above them were kanji representing Kekkai genkai 'Elemental', 'Body', 'Eye', 'Yin', 'Yang', 'Yin-Yang' and 'Chakra'.

This had been one of his important projects the scroll had been completely made by chakra paper, when the chakra is applied from five fingers of any hand inside the squares the seal and the properties of chakra paper would determine and light up the Kanji for users Elemental affinity/affinities; intensity of glow from the kanji will tell the strength of that affinity.

After lighting up the kanji for Elemental affinity the seal further analyses user chakra and sends a diagnostic chakra pulse into human body and determines if the user has Kekkai genkai or not, depending on the diagnosis either none of the kanji for Kekkai genkai glows or one or more will glow signifying which type of Kekkai genkai user has.

The time traveler placed his five fingers in the squares and started applying chakra through them, first the Kanji for 'Wind', 'Lightning' and 'Water lit up in high intensity, internally sighing in relief that his Elemental type were same but had become equal in strength and gotten a little stronger.

Then the Kanji for 'Body' and 'Yang' simultaneously started glowing fallowed by 'Elemental', this definitely was a surprise for him, Kekkai Genkai of 'Body' was the Uzumaki Healing, unnaturally large Chakra reserves and sealing proficiency and 'Yang' was the Uzumaki ' **Adamantine Attacking Chains** and **Adamantine Sealing Chains** ' which he had already unlocked.

But 'Elemental' was a surprise, as even after using a special seal he had created for awakening of any latent Kekkai genkai in the body which he had used on himself had not activated any 'Elemental' Kekkai genkai before.

While he was resealing the scrolls back in to storage seal on his forearm the six of the clones he had assigned to gather food had returned, they had brought back a deer, few rabbits, fish, assortment of berries and roots.

As clones got to skinning and cleaning deer, rabbits and fish he started building a smokeless fire and put a rabbit and some roots to cook on fire and sealed the rest of collected food in a stasis storage seal leaving a portion of berries to eat.

Turing to the clones he ordered "Dispel", they popped into some as he received their memories. By the memories of clones this area was abundant with wildlife, one of the memories of a clone startled him it had seen scorch mark on a tree and old rusted kunai buried in it.

Wanting to see if there were any more battle signs he created fifty clones "Listen up I want you to sweep the surrounding terrain see if you can see any other sings of battle and investigate if possible where are we and which clans had fought here, at all times keep your chakra suppressed and sensor ability activated, move out" "Hai Boss" came the collective cry of clones as they left.

Checking the rabbit and roots reveled that they were done, he extinguished the campfire and sat on a stone nearby and started eating them and berries left out.

* * *

A group of twenty people were walking through foliage of forest surrounded by tall trees, the uniqueness of the group stemmed from the fact that four of the group were badly beaten up with multiple cuts and burns upon their body and tied up with ninja wires held at weapon point, signifying them as captives.

The captives all had red hair, pale skin and had a white spiral highlighted in red on their back in regal samurai like armor, their captors had black hair, black eyes red and white fan symbol on their back.

Blue eyes studied the group crunching on a branch from a distance cloaked in **Tōton Jutsu** (Transparency) and suppressing his chakra.

Confirming that they were indeed Uzumaki captured by none other than the Uchiha made his blood boil; retreating a little further away made to the place where they would pass by and he popped into white smoke.

Few minutes passed by until the group arrived where the figure had disappeared when suddenly in between a blink of eye there where yellow flashes all around them in the place of last flash stood Naruto, the Uchiha in the group fell down their necks split and blood gushing out where they lay.

Naruto approached the captives hands raised showing them he didn't mean them any harm, The Uzumaki captives stood there wide eyed fear and confusion showing on their faces. Slowly as not to as not to cause undue panic he asked"Can I approach you and free you form the wires".

One of the Uzumaki who appeared to be the leader of the group gathering his courage spoke up with hesitation in his voice "Yes, we would appreciate it".

Moving over to the man who spoke he remove a tri-pronged kunai and cut the ninja wire holding his hands and moved back to give space, the released man hastily removed restraining tags placed on him and moved over to the other and started freeing them.

Once all of them were freed the team leader of the group turned to him and bowed low thanking him "We are indebted to you, Thank you. But we shouldn't linger here this is Uchiha territory".

"Don't mention it, I am Uzumaki Naruto as we are from same clan so no need for gratitude in family" as Naruto said that, the team leaders became suspicious from his claims of being an Uzumaki seeing as he didn't have any traits of an Uzumaki.

To pacify the suspicion of Team leader, Naruto held up his hand from which a golden chain with kunai on the end came out and swayed gently and went back into his hand.

"Senpai he is really an Uzumaki, I felt his chakra it is huge, dense, calm and definitely an Uzumaki's" were the confirming words of only female in the group.

Seeing his clans Kekkai genkai's display, listening to his sensor and seeing as Naruto had saved them from fate worse than death he nodded to Naruto and said "You can come with us we will discuss this when we are in an safer place".

Nodding to the sensor and the leader in gratitude he said "I think you should first get patched up while I erase our presence here" he summoned twenty clones who started sealing bodies of Uchiha in storage scrolls and started the process of erasing any signs of their presence in the area.

By the time the Uzumaki team were ready to move Naruto had collected the scrolls containing bodies and started fallowing them towards east.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Wayward Son

* * *

Ashina Uzumaki a name feared and respected across the elemental nations for his mastery in kenjutsu, **Fūinjutsu** and most of all for the **Aoi hi** (blue flame) he wields from which he came to know as **Aoi Kojin** (Blue Flame God), was getting on his age.

At the ripe old age of sixty he wanted nothing more than pass on the title of clan head to a worthy successor as his comparator in Senju and Uchiha clan but he had none of such candidates.

The new generation of Uzumaki was not gifted as the Senju and Uchiha who had Hashirama and Madara their brothers Tobirama Izuna respectively.

Don't mistake him as not proud of his children or not finding them worthy, he father of four and proud of them, he had three sons and one daughter of which only his daughter remained.

He had such high expectations for his sons but his eldest Daichi and youngest Hiroki died young while Daichi tried to protect Hiroki from an Uchiha assassin who had gotten wind of Hiroki possessing his famed **Aoi hi** , his middle son died a sword in arm and bloodthirsty gin on his face as he took down thirty Shimura Clan members for taking away love of his live and left behind a son of two years old, five years ago.

Mito the apple of his eyes, he never wanted to train her as a kunoichi but it had to be done, he needed a successor. Now the Senju wanted her as a match between Hashirama and her.

He had to make a decision and it was a hard one. Because other than him there was no one in the Uzumaki clan to fight if a single powerful opponent attacked and he was getting on his age, they had to rely on Senju for protection in such cases and they wanted his daughter in exchange for protection.

On the scroll it didn't exactly say that; Senju were set in stone in their ways to come out and say it, they always interacted way too honey coated to come out so rude but still the fact remained that they wanted his daughter in exchange for protection.

"What have you decided Ashina-koi" came voice warm and filled with wisdom, the voice of his wife Izumi.

She was medic of unquestionably caliber and a grand strategic opposed only by the Clan head of Nara Clan. She had devised many strategies which had brought them victory and healed many from the brink of death; he was also one of them, while being treated by her many occasion fell in love with the beauty who stood beside him.

"I don't know what to do" a sigh escaped his lips "what does Mito-chan think about this"

"She doesn't want to marry Hashirama; she has seen him as a brother since she was a child"

Dropping his head muttering something inconsolable Ashina lifted his head and seemed to have come to a decision "then we will decline the offer for marriage" said with steel in his voice, but inside he prayed to Kami for an Uzumaki of Hashirama and Madara's caliber. Ashina didn't know that his prayer was being answered in the form of a wayward son of their own clan and rescuer of a team of Uzumaki shinobi.

* * *

The team of Uzumaki with Naruto made camp near the eastern coast of hi no kuni as the sun had nearly gone down, the Uzumaki team had pushed to near exaction to get as far away from Uchiha territory as possible. On the way to east coast they hadn't spoken much just the introduction of team had been done.

The team leader was Hibiki and his other male team mates were Ren and Saburo, the surprise came from the introduction of the teams only female, sensor and medic as she was introduced as Mito Uzumaki, years of being shinobi and fighting near nonstop in the war against Madara was the only thing that stopped him from showing surprise on his face.

The first recollection Naruto had about Mito had been in Iruka-Sensei's history classes. Back then she had been inserted into history as a Senju. When he first started doing research about Uzumaki after coming to know that he was from an actual clan, the first name he came across was Mito Senju-Uzumaki wife of Hashirama, kenjutsu expert, Seal mistress of grand master caliber and the first Jinchuriki of Kurama, who had sealed him into herself to help her husband against Madara who had been controlling Kurama.

When he enquired Kurama about Mito, he had seen grudging respect for Mito on his face as he narrated the true history of Hashirama and Madara's battle.

Madara had taken control of Kurama using **Mangekyo Sharingan** and used him to attack Hashirama; Hashirama had been overwhelmed and unable to subdue Kurama because the rage had been artificially created by the influence of Sharingan and battle Madara at the same time. Mito who had followed Hashirama had bound Kurama using adamantine sealing chains and sealed him inside of her body.

Naruto who imagined Mito as an old lady with wrinkles, had to suppress the shock with great difficulty, as the woman he saw now was around twenty with dark brown eyes almost black, with red hair done in a ponytail, in her armor she looked beautiful and fierce with a katana tied to her waist.

Clearing of throat brought back Naruto from his memory line, "Naruto-san food is prepaid, thanks again for providing the food" following others Naruto removing the squared rabbit from the fire and started eating.

Mito taking the lead to disperse the silence enquired "Naruto-san why were you in the Uchiha territory and how did you move so fast while eliminating our captors?"

Swallowing mouth full of rabbit he was chewing Naruto replied "No honorifics required Naruto is enough, to answer your question I was actually trying to find Uzumaki clan and I used harishin".

"You can use Tobirama-kun's Jutsu?"

"I don't know if it's the same it was my mother and father's creation I just improved it, it is an space-time ninjutsu and **Fūinjutsu** hybrid, I can place a seal on an object or a person; premade or using **Sumiton** (Ink-release), a technique a friend of mine taught to me; while I cannot use it like him but I can use it using **Suiton** (water-release) and **Y** **ō** **ton** (Yang-release) combined and create any seal I have mastered instantaneously, oh sorry where was I?"

Rubbing back of his head sheepishly he continued "I can summon myself or anything or anyone around a seal to me/shadow clones or to other seals within twenty to thirty yards of the seal depending upon the chakra in seals through a separate dimension"

The Uzumaki team was dumbstruck by the power versatility of such a technique Ren was the first to get out of stupor "Such a technique must use up much chakra then"

Grinning Naruto replied "that's the beauty of his Jutsu it uses almost none of my chakra to execute; creation and powering of a hundred Juin-Shiki uses as much as a A-Rank Jutsu and they can be prepared beforehand like my special kunai and they last damn near long time too"

For the second time that night they were dumbstruck, this time Mito was the first to recover with a sparkle in her eyes that Naruto had not seen till now she asked with a child like glee "So you must be pretty strong then, what else can you do with **Fūinjutsu** ".

Taking time to decide what else to revel that might impress them; he remembered all Uzumaki's fascination with kenjutsu and **Fūinjutsu** he applied a little chakra to a storage seal on his palm and summoned his katana "this is **Donryu** , one of my most priced creation and first of **Seishin no ken** (Spirit Sword)"

Seeing the incredulous look on their faces he sighed and started explaining "I will explain how it works, first I have made a seal which gives the katana a working chakra network and chakra reserves, second it will summon an entity from another dimension and connect it the sword, third it can draw in and store Nature chakra for it's working as well as provide Nature chakra for the user to use Senjutsu"

Looking at an incredulous look on Mito's and other's confused faces, he turned to Mito and asked "Mito-san can you explain about Senjutsu and Sage mode to your teammates please". While Mito was explaining to her team mates about Senjutsu Naruto fell on his back and grimaced thinking about the last Senjutsu user he had faced, this brought him back to his earlier thought.

When he had came to know that he was in Uchiha territory emotions had almost clouded his mind and he had wanted to go after Madara then and there but he held himself back because he didn't know where he stood without Kurama and Juubi part of chakra.

So he had to console himself with the number of Uchihas he hunted and killed, captors of Uzumaki clan were not the only Uchiha he had killed that day. When his clones had came across patrolling Uchiha they had lost to bloodlust and rage killed every Uchiha they came across.

He hadn't known about that until he was already quite a distance away from where he had rescued Uzumaki team. His clones had killed thirty-one Uchiha and with sixteen he had killed the total came to Forty-seven Uchiha less in the world, even if his clones had been in rage when they killed; he had no regrets.

When Mito had finished explaining she had patiently waited for Naruto to continue for thirty seconds and poked him in the arm to get him back to world of living.

Seeing them waiting for him to continue he pushed himself back up and continued where he had left off "fourth by working in congregation with **Onmy** **o** **ton Moz** **o Fuin** (Yin-Yang-release imitation seal) the linked entity is summed into actual world and given a corporal form and can fight like an actual summons".

Seeing the look on Mito's face when she was about to ask something Naruto beat her to it and said "no, I will not activate the seals here, any half decent sensor will sense the chakra spike it will create when the seal is activated, even the first level seal; as it uses **Onmy** **o** **ton Moz** **o Fuin** (Yin-Yang-release imitation seal) to change the form of Katana for usage of entities power, when we get to a safe place I can summon my partner for you to meet and I have collected many kind of scrolls ranging from **Iryō Ninjutsu** to many bloodline scrolls you can also pursue them if you wish to".

This got smile on Mito's tired face, seeing that reminded him that Uzumaki team was tired, "you all get some rest, I will keep watch you really do need it" saying that Naruto jumped on to nearby tree branch and lay down while creating clones and sending them out to form perimeter and scout around the area.

As Mito lay down to get some well needed sleep; she couldn't help but think about her team's situation earlier that day.

They had been on a recon mission to Uchiha territory for two days; they had gathered well needed information and were on their way back to Uzumaki clan when they had been discovered.

They had walked into an ambush set up by Uchiha border guard; before they knew what had happened she and her team were down, when they had woke up their hands were tied in ninja wires and chakra and movement restriction seals were applied on them.

Somehow Uchiha had known that she was Mito Uzumaki and heiress of Uzumaki clan; they were talking about extracting as much knowledge about our Clan and use me as a bargaining chip for our seals. Her whole body shook thinking about the fate which had been waiting for her if not for Naruto's intervention.

Naruto, what an enigma he was; he had such potent chakra and his reserves were greater than that of Hashirama-kun and he was so powerful at such young age without guidance from a clan no less.

The dinner time questions by her had led to one shock after another, pride had shown on Naruto's face when he was explaining about his techniques, what amazing and techniques they were; Tobirama's Harishin was nowhere near Naruto's in terms of power and versatility.

The **Seishin** **no ken** (Spirit Sword) proved that Fūinjutsu really has no limitations

But her true shock had been **Sumiton** (Ink-release) technique he mentioned in the passing, such a technique could make **Fūinjutsu** a battle oriented art and as every Uzumaki learn **Fūinjutsu** at least till journeyman and their forces consisted sixty percent of **Fūinjutsu** masters in their forces.

If Naruto shared only one of his technique or at least the **Sumiton** (Ink-release) the Uzumaki would become a truly powerful clan, if he truly joined Uzumaki clan then her father's wish for an Uzumaki of Hashirama and Madara's caliber would be complete and Uzumaki would not need Senju protection.

She drifted sleep imagining her father's reaction to this development and not needing to mary Hashirama to provide protection for her clan.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

The Uzumaki Clan had settled down in an island East of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire), South-East of Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot spring) and North-East of Nami no kuni (Land of Wave) for nearly a month as It had natural water barriers.

The team of Uzumaki and Naruto made it there near noon the following day of Naruto saving them. The place was lively even if it consisted of tents and makeshift wooden structures with people were bustling around their works.

They had passed through a dense foliage and Uzumaki patrol to get here, it was little hustle getting through the Uzumaki patrol as Naruto was an unknown Shinobi, Hibiki had to tell the patrol guards complete story and it helped that Mito was with them.

When they were making their way to the tent of Clan head in center of the settlement; a red and white blur barreled into Mito legs screaming "Mito-Obachan you're home"

Mito bent down to lift a little boy of seven onto her hip, hearing that Mito was back people nearby started congregating towards Mito and started asking her questions as they appeared haggard with bandages on multiple places of their body.

When Mito had finished explaining what had happened and why a blonde was with them, an elderly pair with a girl of Mito's age and Mito with the little boy on her hip made their way towards Naruto.

Elderly man was the first to speak "Mito-chan tells me that you saved her team from Uchiha, you have our eternal gratitude. She also tells me that you are an Uzumaki and wish to join us" Naruto gave nod signifying it as accurate Elder Uzumaki continued " I am Ashina; Clan head of Uzumaki clan" indicating to his Elderly companion "this is my wife Izumi" addressing him and Hibiki's team with him he commanded "fallow me to the administration tent we will discuss this situation there" he started walking towards middle of settlement.

The girl with Mito turned to him as they followed Ashina "I am Kasumi, Thank you Naruto-San for saving Mito's team especially Mito, she is my best friend you know" she finished with a big smile and a slight bow.

When they reached a large tent, Ashina turned to the child "run along Kazuko-chan, we have to discuss something very important; Mito-Chan will come to get you when we are finished" the child tuned to Mito seeing her nod he ran out of tent.

Ashina took a seat; his demeanor turned serious he commanded to Hibiki "Report"

"Ashina-sama we were able to collect the required information from Uchiha Clan; it is in this scroll" he handed a scroll to Ashina "the most troubling of information we were able to gather is that they have information of our location and plan to attack us here; My team couldn't gain the correct time frame but we were able to determine that they will attack us within four months" here a barely suppressed shock was seen on the elderly pair's face.

"When we were returning after gathering information we were ambushed by Sixteen of Uchiha patrol guards; they placed us in a **Genjutsu** and struck us before we were able to escape it. When we became conscious we were already tied in Ninja Wire; a batch of chakra and movement restriction seals were placed on us. While we were with them we came to know that they knew Mito as heiress" here shock was clearly visible on Izumi's face.

"While we were being led to Uchiha compound we came across a clearing when there were multiple yellow flashes all around the Uchiha; at the place of last flash was Naruto-san with a bloody kunai in hand and the Uchiha all had their necks slit, Naruto-san here proved he is an Uzumaki by producing an Adamantine chakra chain and Mito concurred his statement after sensing his chakra. Naruto-san gave us time to get ourselves healed while he cleared the signs of battle storing dead bodies in a scroll" here Naruto unsealed a pair of scrolls; giving it to Ashina he said "there are an additional thirty-one bodies of Uchiha my clones had killed; in them" with that he let Hibiki continue.

"From there we made towards East camped near the coast for the night and returned here in the morning" Hibiki finished his report.

Ashina hummed as he thought over everything herd from the report Hibiki gave, opening a drawer Ashina removed a seal he questioned Naruto "this is a **Shinjitsu** **Fuin** (Truth seal), are you willing to answer questions while under its influence?"

Without thinking about it Naruto answered "Hai, Ashina-Sama"

Izumi took the seal from her husband; sticking it on Naruto's forehead she activated it with a simple ram seal and "Fuin" command.

Ashina: "What is your name?"

Naruto: "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto"

Ashina: "Do wish to impart harm to any Uzumaki in any form?"

Naruto: "I do not wish to harm anyone of Uzumaki Clan; they are the only family I have left"

Ashina: "then what happened to your parents"

Naruto: "they were killed by Uchiha" it was actually true so he could say that out loud as Tobi was the reason they were dead.

Ashina: here Ashina took a little time compose the next question "why were you in Uchiha territory? And what were you doing there?"

Naruto: "I was passing through there in search of Uzumaki clan"

Ashina: "why were you searching for Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto: "it was a wish of my mother for me to return to her clan so that I still had a family to rely on after her death" this was also true as his mother had stated this when he had met her shadow clone in his mindscape but he had left out saying 'if only they were alive'.

Ashina seemed to be satisfied he held up a ram seal "Fuin: kai" to release the seal.

"Now that you have proven yourself, Mito-Chan told me that you have incredibly powerful techniques one of which can revolutionize usage of Fūinjutsu in battle care to show me" asked a giddy Ashina electing sigh from Izumi for the antics of Ashina and her daughter who was rapidly nodding with a big grin on her face.

Rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment with a sheepish grin on his face Naruto requested "can we go to an open field **Donryuu** is very destructive, **Harishin** and **Sumiton** (Ink-release) requires space for proper demonstration".

Remembering Naruto's promise to let her meet his spirit partner, Mito grabbed Naruto by his hand; half led and half dragged Naruto with her electing quiet chuckle from Ashina and embarrassed sigh from Izumi who were following them. A grinning Kasumi slipped away from them to spread word about the demonstration.

Seeing the way Mito was dragging Naruto and with the information from Kasumi that Mito's savior was going to demonstrate some of his Fūinjutsu techniques spread like wildfire, almost all of Uzumaki present in settlement fallowed them.

When they reached a clearing Mito all but ordered "now, summon your partner as you promised" seeing many people who followed them, Mito became embarrassed which showed as her cheek gained a red ting.

Grinning at her embarrassment Naruto loudly announced to the gathered Uzumaki "first I am going to show how I use **Sumiton** (Ink-release) to create a seal" he asked aloud "can anyone shoot a Jutsu at me" seeing that no one was going to do it he created a seal less Kage Bushin with an order to shoot an Jutsu at him.

The clone went through a set of hand seals gathered humidity in the air called out the attack **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Water-Release: Dragon Bullet) shot a large dragon at him.

As the dragon was two meters away from him; he lifted his right hand with palm facing the incoming dragon, in front of his outstretched palm a seal appeared suspended in the air, when the water dragon touched the seal, it was dragged inside; a movement later a near identical dragon which came out of the seal collided with clone .

Seeing their dumbfounded look a large grin appeared on his face "that was **Chakra Wa Fūin** (1) (Chakra Conversion seal) made by **Sumiton** (Ink-release) used in conjunction with **Fūton** (Wind-Release) to keep the created seal afloat, but can also be used to create seals on solid surface like this" as Naruto touched ground with a finger a kibaku fuin (explosive seal) appeared on ground, as he jumped away the seal exploded.

"It can also be used through any part of the body the requirements for usage of **Sumiton** (Ink-release) is that one needs a moderate level control in **Suiton** (Water-Release), ability to control Yang-chakra, the user's body should be in contact with where a seal should be crated and mastery or memorization of that particular seal. Oh right, I forgot to mention it requires three hand seals which can be reduced to none with practice"

Grin still on his face he flashed to Mito's side where he had originally stood "that was Harishin" he gave a brief description on its usage flashed back to middle of the field and unsealed a katana.

Removing katana from its sheath, He held it in front of him with legs spread; he applied chakra to first seal on the sword and announced " **Suparaito** **o yobidashimasu Fuin** (Spirit Invoking seal)" in flash of light his katana had changed.

A dragon's head appeared on the end of pommel, the guard had disappeared in its place was swilling water and wind with lightening flashing erratically in them, the blade of katana had changed to a blade of blue color with white wavy patterns and sporadically spread yellow marks; the blade had became double edged one side remained same with curve; on the side which used to be dull was jagged teeth blade, made to tear apart skin and armor.

He held his sword up with jagged end facing down and called out " **Donryuu no Tsume** (Claw of Donryuu)" the wind acting as guard rushed out towards where his katana was facing forming a giant three clawed paw made of wind, when he swung his katana vertically the wind claw followed shredding and blowing back trees and dust, when the dust cleared; there were three deep gauges from tree line till the sword point and wind had joined back water acting as katana's guard.

Holding his katana toward his left facing away from the crowd he called out " **Donryuu no Kiba** (Fang of Donryuu)" the lightning in guard flowed up the blade encasing it continuing to form an extension to the blade nearly two feet in length; as he swung the katana lightning further extended all the way across the clearing cutting through a boulder and many trees around it retreating back to Katana's guard when naruto stopped channeling chakra to it.

" **Seisei Donryuu** (Cleanse Donryuu)" calling out Naruto plunged the katana into the ground as the water making up the guard flowed swirling around the blade increasing in quantity, from where he had stabbed a whirlpool of water emerged; he stood in its center as it rose up when he removed the sword from it, the dragon head on the pommel opened its mouth from which water churned out swirling around his arm moved around his body and connected to the center of whirlpool.

When he swung the katana; large water dragons sprung out of whirlpool striking the area towards which he swung and returned back to the whirlpool, the whirlpool was slowly getting bigger by the second increasing the amount of dragons he could summon.

Cancelling the technique caused water in the whirlpool to surge back into the mouth of dragon on the pummel as he jumped down and called out " **Shizen no Chakurakorekutā Fuin** (nature chakra collector seal)" this time the sword remained same but Naruto's features changed his ears became pointed, fangs elongated facial features sharpened, nails extended tuning into into claws, near translucent scales appeared on his body, blue eye shadow appeared around his eyes, his eyes darkened to almost black and a vertical slit appeared in the place of pupil.

While this was happening people took a step back as a great pressure was exerting over them from the chakra released, they could almost see a shape of dragon roaring over Naruto's head.

When he activated the last seal a large puff of smoke emerged from underneath him almost covering the entire clearing as the puff of smoke dispersed a large dragon appeared floating in mid air with two hands on each it had three claws the size of a grown men, blue colored scales covered three-fourth of its body the other one-forth being its underside covered in white scales, a great mane of yellow covered its head and its dark blue eyes glowed in power.

It opened its mouth in a great roar which shook the island; its presence itself brought almost all gathered Uzumaki to their knees, its serpentine body swaying slowly in the air, it shook its great mane and observed the collective redheads in front of him.

A de-transformed Naruto jumped on the dragon's snout it spoke out in a booming voice " **Naruto it's been a long time why don't you call me out frequently, I get bored in spirit world, there is nothing to there anymore** ".

"Ohayou gozaimasu Donryuu-sama, there was not much space where I was until now, there was always the risk of someone discovering us" while Naruto was speaking Donryuu looked past him to observe the red headed people to confirm his suspicion came to understand that Naruto had succeeded in his plan; trying to keep to the act he said " **Ah I see that you have found your family, won't you introduce us**?"

Rubbing back of his head sheepishly he turned to standing Uzumaki as Donryuu lowered himself to the land, "Everyone this is Donryuu the storm dragon, my spirit partner connected to my sword, this is Ashina-Sama, by his side is Izumi his wife on his other side is Mito-san" he continued introducing everyone he knew.

Ashina was the first to breakout of stupor, he moved forward showing respect to such a great entity by bowing low he spoke "it is a great pleasure to meet you Donryuu-Sama", the great dragon snorted " **enough with respect and stuff, call me Donryuu, I keep telling the brat to stop the honorifics but he doesn't listen** " said the great dragon indignantly, this earned a chuckle from Ashina "I hear you, I have the same problem with my clan"

" **I like you and your clan Ashina, I can feel your Clan's respect and love to one another and undying loyalty to the clan from everyone, oi brat I approve them** " there was an indignant 'hey!' In the background "to make them a katana like yours whatever he calls it these days" there was a grumpy 'it's **Seishin** **no ken** (Spirit Sword), it's such a simple name too' " **I will now go to hunt in the sea, let's see if there tuna here, hmm tuna how I have missed you** ".

Without a by your leave the dragon floated up and dived into the sea.

Scratching back of his head embarrassed at Donryuu he addressed the Uzumaki "he is like that sometimes, as in spirit world there is no need to eat cannot eat as well as nothing to eat, so if there is no fight he runs off as soon as I summon him".

One by one the Uzumaki started cheering knowing that such a powerful person was an Uzumaki, Ashina walked up to him held out an Uzumaki clan head band, Naruto giddy about being accepted by his family swiped it quickly and tied it around his forehead.

Ashina turning to the still cheering Uzumaki loudly bellowed "hear me! A wayward son of our clan has come back to us with such power now the name of Uzumaki shall shine again, I would have called out for drums and let the sake flow till the morning but we cannot, Uchiha know about our location; we need to be ready for anything, don't worry I promise you there will be a celebration when this issue is resolved".

A somber mood had descended onto people at that announcement but they cheered up easily enough at the promise of party at a safer time.

Naruto in company of Ashina, Izumi, Mito and Kasumi returned to the administration tent. Naruto unsealed a large scroll giving it to Ashina "this has all of the scrolls I had collected; some of techniques and Fūinjutsu I have created, except **Harishin** that I have promised to only pass on to my descendents to my father" at this Ashina gave an understanding nod "you will find that there are many scrolls in them, most of them are given to me by a monk, he was the last of an order of monks who had been collecting them and keeping them safe to preserve history of our time" at this eyes of Ashina's eyes became comically large

"But the creation of **Seishin** **no ken** (Spirit Sword) needs a special kind of chakra metal, a very old blacksmith whom I had hired for the creation of **Seishin** **no ken;** took me to a uninhabited island south of Nagi island after hearing from me about the amount of Nature chakra it will be channeling, you must have heard of it; it is entirely surrounded by Whirlpools" hearing this Izumi had an idea to resolve the resent problem of relocation.

She asked "Naruto-san can you explain in detail everything you know about that island please"

Thinking nothing about it Naruto started explaining his visit to that island "old man blacksmith called it the **Shizen** (nature) Island, It is nearly double the size of this island, more than three-fourth of the island is encircled by mountains, old man took me there on a small boat navigating in between the whirlpools. It has a very dense forest completely with tallest trees I have ever seen and I had to kill many abnormally large predators while travelling through forest".

"Old man explained to me that because of high concentration of Nature chakra there; the animals on that island had absorbed it and grown to larger than normal sizes and that same Nature chakra was also imbued to the chakra metal ore present there allowing for weapons made from that metal to channel very large quantities of normal chakra and huge amount of Nature chakra"

"The blacksmith even pointed me to many of rare medical and poisonous herbs around a waterfall we were passing near, He took me to one of the caves in a small mountain near one of the three rivers which run through the island; where we were able to collect chakra metal ore, old man also pointed out many mountains where he knew different kinds of ore could be found"

What Naruto said was actually true when he had wanted to construct his Seishin no ken Chōjūrō the last of Seven Swordsmen had recommended him to speak with an old blacksmith living in Nagi Islands and he was the one who had shown him that island and where to find Nature chakra imbued chakra metal.

Izumi was the first to speak with awe in her voice "I had come across that Island and its myths in my medical studies; it is said to contain mythical medical herbs supposedly grown only on that island which can bring back someone from brink of death, but as navigating the whirlpools surrounding is almost impossible I couldn't concur about their existence, if what you are saying is true then I will recommend this Island in the council meeting for relocation places".

Ashina nodded going over everything he heard from Naruto in his head, if they were able to navigate the whirlpools into that island then with the resources and safety that island provided they will be able to thrive. "Naruto come here at seven tonight we will discuss Izumi's idea then, you are also needed to be inducted into our ranks so you should be present to meet with the members of council" saying that Ashina dismissed him.

As he was leaving the tent Mito with Kasumi and Kazuko came running towards him, Mito asked "Naruto do you want to come with us get something to eat", "yes, I would like to; do you know any ramen stand around here" Naruto replied, "you are a true Uzumaki knowing the food of goods" Naruto sweat dropped after hearing this, so this is why I like Ramen; it's in my genes.

Three of them made it to a line of makeshift stands all of them serving ramen, so Uzumaki really do like their ramen as nearly every stand was full, making way to a stand with four empty spots they sat down.

A woman made her way to them with trademarked Uzumaki red hair and a apron upon seeing Mito, Kasumi and Kazuko she said with a smile " Mito-Chan Kasumi-chan and Kazuko-kun the usual then" turning to Naruto after getting a nod from them she asked "What can I get you Naruto-san"

Mito piped up "try Uzumaki special, it is specially made for shinobi" Deciding to go with Mito's recommendation he ordered that.

While the order was being prepaid Mito asked "you promised to show me the **Fūinjutsu** and **Iryō ninjutsu** scrolls you have, can I have them please", "sorry Mito-san I gave them to your father in front of you; ask him he might show them to you" he replied.

Mito pouted at his reply as her mother would undoubtedly horde all the **Iryō ninjutsu** scrolls and her father was already going over any Fūinjutsu and wouldn't let them out of his sight without making a copy. Maybe she could bribe him to share with her if she took him some ramen.

While Mito was scheming, Kazuko with puppy dog eyes asked "Naruto-niisan how did you became so strong, can you train me to become that strong".

Naruto saw through the act and nostalgically remembered about Konohamaru who had tried the same act on him "Why do you want to become strong Kazuko-kun?" "So that I can protect Mito-Obachan like you did" was Kazuko's instantaneous reply.

Naruto smiled at his answer and said good "that is good answers always remember that. A friend of mine taught me that to become truly strong, one will have to strive to protect their precious persons and yes I will help you train" at the last sentence Kazuko who was intently listening to Naruto jumped up with a cheer

After their meal; Naruto took Kazuko with him to train; with nothing for them to do and wanting to see how Naruto trained Kazuko Mito and Kasumi fallowed them.

The four of them reached a clearing near the settlement, "ok Kazuko tell me what you know so that I can decide what to teach you", Counting fingers Kazuko started "I basic stances in **Jisokuken (Swift Fist)** Taijutsu and **Uzuken (Whirlpool sword)** Kenjutsu and **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (body replacement technique) **".**

While Kazuko was telling what he knew; Naruto was gauging Kazuko's chakra and his control, seeing that he had good amount of chakra but poor control after hearing what and all he knew Naruto asked "what chakra control do you know?", "I know leaf sticking exercise but what use is it and it took me a long to get the leaf to stick".

"Do you know what surface walking technique is?" Kazuko shook his head as negative walking up to a started walking vertically up and stood upside down on a branch. Seeing the look of awe of Kazuko's face he threw a kunai at his feet and said "apply chakra to your feet and create suction with your chakra, if you use too much chakra bark will explode, if you use too little chakra you will slip off".

"This actually increases your chakra control; with good control you will be able to use a Jutsu with minimum requirement of chakra and easily learn new Jutsu. For us Uzumaki this is very important as we naturally have large reserves" hearing a look of understanding came onto Kazuko's face

"And before you start I recommend that you lay down by a tree and practice how much chakra you will need to perform this exercise, start by least possible amount and test by pulling your legs back with force and gradually increase till it will stick after that take a running start and mark the tree by that kunai till where you reach" to motivate him Naruto added "You finish this and I will teach you a Jutsu"

After hearing the last part about learning a Jutsu Kazuko ran to a nearby tree and lay down by it and started trying to find out the amount of chakra needed for doing that exercise.

Mito and Kasumi came near where Naruto stood and asked "how did you do that, I have tried to teach him chakra control but he never listens, now he is doing it enthusiastically" with a tick mark forming on her forehead.

"What can I say I am awesome like that" said Naruto with his nose in the air and acting snooty, he broke down into a chuckle at seeing expression on Mito's face; which was struck between anger and confusion "seriously, children do not understand technicality but explain to them in simple words they will understand and giving an incentive is also good for motivation" he said while lifting a finger and showing them Kazuko who had determined the chakra amount needed and was now trying to run up the tree.

Naruto called out to Kazuko " Kazuko-kun I will see you later and when you reach the top three times consecutively come and meet me" he left after saying goodbye to Mito and Kasumi.

Ashina had called a meeting with elders and senior representative from all divisions to a meeting that night with them sat Naruto at the left side end on a cushion with Mito on his left who had taken the job of bringing him up to date on clan was telling him who was who, what they did and their greatest achievements if any.

"On the right of my father is Tatsumaki my grandfather and previous Clan head now acts as adviser to entire clan. He is well respected and still is force to be reckoned with in battle of might or attrition" Tatsumaki was old his hair was going near white dressed in all white and blue Hakama a Katana attached to his hip "Next to him is Fūryoku in charge of Clan security, he manages the border patrol and subterfuge department" He was a man in his Fifties in samurai armor sans helmet and gauntlets

"Next to him is Shinkirō our resident spy mistress and grand assassin" she was a woman near in Ashina's age dressed in a royal blue Kimono; she sat with a pleasant smile present on her face "Don't get fooled by her domineer she will have a blade in your back before you know it, next to her is Kashikoidesu Grand Seal Master, he is master of seals to unquestionable caliber" this man was ancient his hair was completely white and he had many wrinkles all over his face he was dressed in all white Yukata with as Obi tied around his waist.

"Next to him is Daisuke he manages all civilian affairs" he was a man around mid thirties dressed in a light blue Yukata with a lazy expression his face. "next to him is Ishimaru he is the head of armory" this person was rather young around late twenties to early thirties, reason came immediately by the absence of his arm from that he remembered seeing an puppet arm on Chiō-Obāsan maybe he can recommend that to him.

Mito's voice jolted him from his thought as she continued "on my father's right you know my mother she is Head medic and strategist, next to her is Hiroshi our T&I specialist" only thing visible was his eyes and hair which was spiky he was dressed in T-shirt, pants, boots, fingerless gloves, high collared overcoat and black bandages covered from neck to just below his eyes; his eyes were screaming don't fuck with me while he sat as rigid as a rock.

"Next to him is Hiroto in charge of naval force and transportation" who was staring at top of the tent from start he was wearing a white shirt and a pair of green pant his hair tied back in bandana before she could continue a voice piped up from beside her "and I am Bakuhatsu captain of sealing corps, at your service" This man was dressed in a red half sleeved shirt and black pants with a black Haori on top of it having many seals and scrolls on the inside of the Haori.

Opening the meeting Ashina started "first order of the meeting today is that I would like to welcome Naruto into our ranks" Here he got a few polite claps from everyone "Naruto has given me a brief description of his techniques and his capabilities so I would like to place him as heavy hitter type" no one opposed him so he continued

"Moving on to second order of the business, team led by Hibiki has gathered information from Uchiha clan and it seems they know about our whereabouts "Seeing that everyone was concerned about this he continued "either we can stay here and deal with any fallout or relocate to some other place"

An elderly man who looked to be in his eighties sitting on the left side of Ashina said " this island was only an place we moved to stay out of conflicts, if staying here brings Uchiha at our doorstep I say we move to another place" almost all of the people agreed to this, those who didn't agree didn't oppose either so it was settled they were moving

"So it is settled that we move then we need to decide which place we move to?"

Here he got mixed reactions as many gave their opinions of where to shift "we can shift further to islands towards lighting country", "we can move to the islands of Mizu no kuni", "there is a island west of Kaze no kuni in Hanguri Bay", "we can go to mainland" were the responses he got.

Seeing that there was no more recommendation forthcoming, Izumi stated "I have one more proposal for moving after hearing about a place from our newest member" this got everybody attention "today when he give Ashina scrolls on various techniques he had collected or created, he stated that he will require a special type of chakra metal from a island south of Nagi island for creating more of **Seishin** **no ken** " seeing the incredulous reaction the as everybody there knew that only viable island to have such metal was surrounded by whirlpool.

"He knows a way in through the whirlpools surrounding that island, Naruto said that an old blacksmith led him there to extract some chakra metal on a boat and that island is about double the size of island we are currently on, I will now list the pros and cons I could gleam from his recounting

Pros:

1\. Surrounded by whirlpools and entry is only one known way that too to only few people so natural barriers and very easily defendable.

2\. There are many resources in the form of many metals, especially chakra metal, timber, very rare medical and poisonous herbs present.

3\. Because of abundance of metal ore no need for buying weapons or metal from outside our own blacksmiths will be able to thrive.

4\. Isolated from the world and no other clans to compete with for resources.

5\. Good weather all around the year as the mountains surrounding the island shields from heavy rainfall, arctic wind in winter and cools the land in summer.

6\. Around the year running water from melted snow in summer and autumn so good yield of crops around the year.

7\. Live training dummies in the form of larger than normal animals and they will work as deterrent to bandits and low skilled shinobi

Cons:

1\. Too much isolated and Difficulty in transportation to mainland

2\. Large predators will harm unguarded civilians while moving through forest.

3\. Difficulty in evacuation in face of imminent threat"

Before Ashina could continue Naruto interjected "Pardon me for interruption Ashina-Sama, the way I know to enter the Island will be possible in a small two person seat able boat, but I have a solution for moving in and out of island. Two of the scrolls I have given you, from which one is a paired seal which are predecessor of **Harishin** they allow for one way transition of people or object from transmitter seal to receiver seals to send people from the island to mainland where receiver seals are present"

"To return we can use another modified seal a result of experimenting with **Harishin** known as **Jiko Sh** **ō** **kan Fuin** (Self summoning Seal) on everyone's body to self summon themselves back onto a large Summoning receiver seal on the Island and there is a small island outside of whirlpools which we can connect by a bridge for trading and other things" finished Naruto.

Ashina nodded to Naruto for his input and finished with the statement "If you all agree then I would like to send three teams with Naruto and Izumi for recon and see if there are suitable places for settlement".

Everyone contemplated the information they had gotten from their Clan head and gave their collective agreement.

"Then Teams six, seven and twelve shall accompany them to the island. They shall leave on one of the Clan's Ship" commanded Ashina.

 **Chakra Wa Fūin** (Chakra Conversion seal): It is a seal Naruto had designed to imitate Meiton (dark release) of Hiruko, this seal absorbs any Jutsu or chakra emitted by a person which can either be integrated into the users body after converting to his chakra or directly reflect the Jutsu onto the attacker.


End file.
